30 Days OTP Challenge 『Brothers Conflict』18
by Raru541
Summary: Pasare treinta días escribiendo varias situaciones en las cuales terminaran en "buenos momentos" nuestros protagonistas. - Ukyo x Ema -
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**

 **Realmente no sé muy bien de lo que va este reto, me han explicado, pero aún así siento que no entendí completamente, así que trataré de no hacerlo mal.**

 **Además, no sé si por ser "+18" se cambie el orden de los días, o son cosas diferentes, es por eso que les pido que si me he equivocado, háganmelo saber.**

 **Al haber mencionado sobre el "+18", sólo quiero pedirles a todo aquel que comience leer tome discreción.**

 **(Aunque para las personas que han leído anteriores +18 de mi parte, sabrán que no soy del todo una profesional, así que tal vez esta "advertencia" puede ser algo ridícula por el contenido).**

 **Eso es todo, gracias por su atención.**

* * *

 _ **Día uno: Tomándose de las manos.**_

 _La relación del segundo hijo mayor y de la única mujer de la familia Asahina se había vuelto un secreto para todos sus familiares por el conflicto por obtener el amor de la antes mencionada._

 _Al ganador de conflicto no le fue del todo fácil conquistar a su hermanastra, como se menciono antes, existían otros contrincantes dispuestos a ganar aquella batalla sin importar lo que estos perderían._

 _Después de algunos meses, la castaña admitió sus fuertes sentimientos de amor al rubio.  
En aquel día, la confesión hecha por esta fue "inesperada" para su amado, aunque este, al escuchar esas palabras tan anheladas para él, acepto enseguida. _

— Gracias por amarme. — _Sonríe ligeramente mientras daba una pequeña caricia a la cima de la cabeza de Ema._

— _Mueve su cabeza a los lados negando aquel agradecimiento._ — No, gracias a Ukyo-san por aceptarme y haber esperado tanto tiempo para esto.

— Valió la pena esperar. — _Al dejar de acariciar su cabello, se dispone a estrechar su mano con la de la castaña._

 _Siendo correspondido aquel toque, Ukyo alza su mano y besa el dorso de la mano de Ema._

 _Un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de la castaña, tal vez el rubio no era "del todo cariñoso", pero al sentir los labios del mayor, por aquella simple acción, la hacía estremecerse._

— ¿Qué sucede? — _Pregunta dudoso ante el comportamiento de su ahora pareja._

— ¡N-Nada! — _Falla al mentirle a su amado._

— Ah~ — _Da una pequeña risa al notar avergonzada a la castaña._ — Ya sé lo que sucede.

 _Con su mano libre, sostiene la parte baja de la espalda de Ema para mantener sus cuerpos alejados por unos cuantos centímetros._

 _De nuevo, besa aquel dorso, sólo que ahora no fue besada esa parte, empezó a besar su muñeca, luego el antebrazo, para luego pasar al brazo (humero), y al final el hombro._

 _Aquellos besos fueron elevándose hasta cuello, mordiendo delicadamente esa zona para dejar una pequeña marca._

— U-Ukyo-san. — _Decía el nombre del rubio avergonzado. Acciones como estás no eran esperadas hasta los meses de relación, pero bueno, tal vez no sería malo comenzar hacer "algunas cosas de adultos a temprana relación"._

 _Otras zonas fueron besadas, aunque aquel estrechamiento de manos perduro en todo momento._

 _¿Quién diría que con sólo tomarse de las manos pasarían a algo más?_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Lamento si este primer día haya quedado corto, pero creo que no es necesario escribir demasiado si ya se ha puesto "lo que se tiene que hacer en ese día"… así que no piensen que es flojera por escribir más.**

 **Tal vez las actualizaciones de este reto no sean continuas, así que sean pacientes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Día dos: Acurrucarse en algún lugar.**_

 _Los amantes daban un paseo por coche, querían salir de casa para tomar un momento de tiempo libre, a solas. Estar en la residencia era agobiante para los dos, ya que eran los encargados de la mayoría de los deberes del hogar, y cada día terminaban exhaustos al terminar sus obligaciones._

 _Tenían planeado aquella salida desde hace días, pusieron como excusa que sólo saldrían "para comprar cosas que faltan en la cocina", cosa que era mentira, pero bueno, ¿ellos que iban a saber de eso? Total, sólo iban a la cocina a comer la comida ya preparada, ninguno preguntaba si faltaba algo o si necesitaban que compraran algo, si no había comida, era por culpa de Ukyo, no de ellos._

— Fue muy buena tu idea de salir juntos y decir aquella excusa. — _Mantiene su mirada al frente para no causar algún accidente._

— Bueno, era eso o no salir nunca. — _"Cepillas" su cabello recogido de lado con sus dedos._

— Tienes razón. — _Observa de reojo a la castaña._ — Me agrada pasar tiempo a solas contigo, sin la necesidad de ocultar nuestra relación o estar al pendiente por si alguno de nuestros hermanos está cerca. — _Sonríe ligeramente._

— También me gusta permanecer alado de Ukyo-san, tenerlo cerca, amándome y apapachándome _(ser mimada por el)_ , me hace muy feliz. — _Sus mejillas comienzan a colorearse._

— Ema. — _Aprovechando el rojo del semáforo, sostiene por un momento la mano de su amada._

— Ukyo-san. — _Sostiene con un poco más de fuerza aquel estrechamiento de manos._

…

 _El día empezaba "a terminarse", el sol se ocultaba y pronto las calles serían oscuras, aunque serían iluminadas por la iluminación de los locales y postes de luz._

— Debemos regresar a casa, los demás estarán preguntándose el porqué nos tardamos tanto en "comprar ingredientes". — _Ríe ante su propio comentario._

— Es verdad, regresemos a casa. — _Concuerda con su pareja._

 _Tomando el camino para regresar a casa, una fuerte lluvia arraso en toda la ciudad, siendo casi imposible conducir por el mal clima._

— Ukyo-san, no podremos regresar a casa con este clima. — _Empieza a preocuparse._

— No te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto dejara de llover, llegaremos a la residencia más tarde de lo normal, si, sería una excusa más, pero ahora sí sería cierta. — _Trata de calmar a su amada con sus palabras._

— Ok. — _Baja su mirada._

— Mientras tanto, te propongo algo. — _Quita su cinturón de seguridad del asiento del automóvil._

— ¿Qué cosa? — _Ve lo que hace el rubio._

— Esperaremos que termine la lluvia estando sentados en la parte de atrás, así podríamos estar acurrucados y… aprovechamos un poco más nuestra salida. — _Su voz cambio a "una seductora", sus palabras hicieron enrojecer el rostro de la castaña._

— E-Esta bien. — _Acepta avergonzada la propuesta del abogado._

 _Se apresuraron para salir del auto y sentarse en los asientos de atrás._

— ¿Te empapaste mucho? — _Pregunta el mayor poniéndole en saco encima de los hombros de la menor._

— No mucho, a pesar de sólo permanecer pocos segundos bajo la lluvia, las gotas son grandes y mojan bastante. — _Acepta aquel acto de caballerosidad del rubio._

— Ya veo. — _Pasa una de sus manos por detrás de la cintura de su amada para mantener sus cuerpos juntos y "permanecer calientes"._

 _Trataron de acomodarse en aquel pequeño espacio de la parte de atrás del automóvil, abrazándose y dándose algunos que otros besos en varias partes de su cuerpo._

— Debería quitarte la playera que tienes puesta, se empapo bastante y si sigues teniéndola puesta, te enfermaras. No permitiré que te resfríes.— _Comienza a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de la castaña, mientras hacía esto, besaba las partes descubiertas. La calle era solitaria, así que nadie podría ver lo que hacían._

— Tú piel es tan suave. — _Recarga su cuerpo encima del cuerpo de la castaña; esta ya había posado su espalda en el asiento._ — Me gusta. — _Sigue besando el pecho de la castaña y dejando algunas pequeñas marcas._

— Ukyo-san… — _Mencionaba su nombre con algo de dificultad._

— La lluvia está empezando a terminar, no perdamos más tiempo.

 _Y así, es como "aprovecharon" aquella "terrible situación" haciendo… algunas cosas que hacen las parejas… en privado._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Vaya, no pensé que este día escribiría bastante en esta situación, tal vez me llego "mucha inspiración" (cosa que sucede cada ochenta cuatro años).**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este día.**

 **Gracias por leer. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Día tres: Jugando o viendo una película.**_

— Vamos Ukyo-san, no puede decir que no le gustara si ni siquiera conoce la trama del juego. — _"Infla" sus mejillas en un gesto de puchero._

— _Suspira al estar por más de diez minutos discutiendo de lo mismo._ — Está bien, te dejaré que me platiques la historia de ese juego, pero si no me agrada, no jugaremos. — _Cruza sus brazos "mostrando autoridad". No se dejaría por aquel rostro de "petición" de su amada tan fácilmente; aunque casi siempre esa mirada siempre lo convencía._

— Le aseguro que querrá jugarlo, se que le va a encantar. — _Copio la última frase de un vídeo visto en Internet._

— _Alza una de sus cejas al escucharla hablar de esa manera._ — Muy bien, cuéntame.

— El juego trata de unos sobrevivientes en un apocalipsis zombie. — _Fue interrumpida por el rubio al escuchar eso último._

— ¿Apocalipsis zombie? — _Ríe al escuchar la trama del juego._ — Perdón, continúa. — _Deja proseguir a la castaña al ver que no le gusto para nada que la interrumpiera._

— Gracias. — _"Aclara su garganta"._ — Bueno, como es de esperarse de "esos casos", las personas no infectadas deberán sobrevivir día a día, recolectando víveres, armas, etcétera. — _Evita explicar detalles que no importan mucho._

— ¿Y eso es todo? Suena demasiado simple. — _Esperaba algo más "novedoso" o "atractivo"._

— No lo es tanto, es un juego complicado, aunque lo que me parece bastante interesante, es que los sobrevivientes, o mejor dicho, los protagonistas del juego, son una pareja joven. — _Sonríe a esto último._

— _Verla sonreír de esa manera lo convenció de darle una oportunidad al juego._ — Vayamos a tu habitación, así jugaremos más cómodos. — _Se sentía resignado y "obligado" a cumplir con el "capricho" de su amada castaña._

— ¡Estupendo, vamos! — _"Alza" su sonrisa y estrecha la mano del contrario para ir juntos a su habitación._

…

— ¿Qué hacía este botón? — _Señala uno de los botones del control._

— Es para apuntar, Ukyo-san. — _Ríe un poco al darse cuenta que el mayor olvidaba rápidamente el cómo jugar y para que funciona cada botón._

— Por favor no te burles. — _Ajusta sus anteojos._ — Sabes que no soy bueno en esto.

— Lo sé, pero me agrada que esté intentando aprender… por mí. — _Se avergüenza un poco por lo antes dicho._

— ¿Y por qué te agrada jugar este tipo de vídeo juegos? — _Cambia el tema abruptamente, al igual que la castaña, se avergonzó un poco por su comentario._

— ¡Ah! — _Rasca su mejilla derecha._ — Me entretienen bastante cuando estoy aburrida, además, me hacen experimentar emoción, y de alguna manera, excitación _(no el sentido sexual)_. — _Responde con sinceridad mientras continua centrada en la partida del juego._

— Ese tipo de "sentimientos" puedes obtenerlos de otra manera, sin la necesidad de utilizar un vídeo juego. — _Observa de reojo a la castaña._

— ¿Otra manera? No lo entiendo. — _Varios ruidos de fusiles resuenan en la habitación, es por eso que no "escucho" la mayoría de lo antes dicho por el rubio._

 _Ukyo pone pausa al juego, esto hace que la castaña "se enfade un poco" por esa acción._

— ¿Otra vez confundió los botones, Ukyo-san? — _Gira su cuerpo para verle de frente._ — ¿Ukyo-san?

— No, no me he equivocado. — _Deja el mando a un lado._ — Me gustaría jugar a algo más "entretenido". — _Se "lanza" a la castaña teniéndola debajo de él._ — Siento que será más divertido jugar algo que "puedes hacer por ti mismo" y no vivir una aventura con demasiada ficción para obtener emoción y excitación. — _Sonríe ligeramente._

— U-Ukyo-san. — _Su rostro empieza a ponerse rojo completamente._

— ¿Te gustaría jugar a mi juego? — _Ahora su sonrisa es "picara"._ — ¿En la cama?

— Y-Ya es tarde, tal vez deberíamos dormir. — _Trata de excusarse._

— Tienes razón, pero quiero aclararte que sólo hay una cama. — _Empieza a cargar a su amada entre sus brazos._

— ¿E-Eh? — " _No entendía" las intenciones del rubio._

— Es tarde para ti huir ahora. Quieres sentirte emocionada y excitada, ¿no es así? — _Deja el pequeño cuerpo de su amada en su cama. De nuevo, se posiciona encima de ella._ — Hoy… puedo dejarte saborear estos sentimientos tanto como quieras.

— ¿Q-Qué trata de decir, Ukyo-san? — _Su rostro comienza a ponerse aún más rojo._

— Podrás comparar después de esto… tal vez podrás encontrar algo que te obsesione más que esos juegos. Vamos, vayamos a "dormir"… juntos. — _Acaricia la mejilla derecha de la castaña._

 _Permaneciendo en aquella misma situación, sus labios fueron juntados provocando un beso desenfrenado._

 _Esa noche, Ema dejo de pensar que los vídeo juegos le llenaban "aquello que le faltaba a su vida" cuando entrego "su alma" y cuerpo a Ukyo._

— ¿Y bien? — _"Saborea" el cuello de la castaña mientras mueve sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante._ — ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

 _Teniendo bastante experiencia en tener relaciones sexuales, Ukyo le hizo el amor de una manera realmente especial… aquello nunca sería olvidado por ninguno de los dos._

— Tenía razón Ukyo-san, esto es mejor. — _Trata de sujetar la sabana de su cama para "soporta" aquella_ _ **emoción**_ _y_ _ **excitación**_ _que le proporcionaba su amado._

 _Aquel juego, duro bastante tiempo… aclarando mejor, toda la noche._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Tal vez no describí bastante sobre el juego, pero siento que en si idea era "como disfrutaban aquel juego", y no me refiero al juego de sobrevivir el apocalipsis. GG**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este día.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar este reto.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Día cuatro: En una cita.**_

— Entonces, esta noche a las nueve afuera de la residencia, no tardes por favor. — _El rubio hablaba por teléfono con su amada castaña. Tenían un plan para salir esa noche a cenar en un restaurante; festejarían su primer mes de pareja. Tal vez tener una relación por un mes no sea algo "tan importante", pero la castaña quería festejar todos los meses de pareja, ya que "esos días en especifico" son importantes._ — Espero verte con aquel vestido que te compre hace unos días. — _Todo estaba planeado a la perfección, tenían reservación en el restaurante, lo que usarían y hasta un plan b por si fallaba "su salida a escondidas"._

— Lo usaré, espero que te guste como me queda. — _Deja el vestido color blanco que terminaba hasta las rodillas, de manga corta con escote y línea de cuello v, en la cama._ — Tratare de arreglarme lo mejor posible, no soy del todo experta, pero Louis-san me explico algunas manera de peinar mi cabello y maquillarme para este tipo de ocasiones. — _Toma asiento en su cama alado del vestido._

— Te verás hermosa de cualquier manera, en realidad, tú siempre has sido hermosa sin la necesidad de arreglarte. — _Lo antes dicho lo avergonzó bastante, no pensaba decir algo así tan de repente._

— Ukyo-san. — _La comisura de sus labios "se amplían" mostrando una gran sonrisa._ — Gracias. — _Susurra._ — No le haré perder más el tiempo, nos vemos más tarde. — _Sabía que el rubio estaba en su despacho y tal vez estaría atendiendo algunos clientes._

— Nunca perderé el tiempo si se trata de ti. — _Se asombro al decir eso, hoy había dicho "cosas muy lindas" a cada momento, cosa que no era del todo normal en el._ — Hasta entonces.

…

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? — _Ya habían llegado al restaurante y tomado asiento en uno de las mesas desocupadas._

— Me encanta, es muy refinado y el decorado es muy bello. — _Observa a su alrededor emocionada, como si fuese un niño en una dulcería._

— Me alegra que a si sea. — _Sonríe ligeramente._ — Después de la cena, ¿te gustaría ir a otro lugar? — _Observa a la castaña esperando una respuesta._

— Creo que no será buena ir a otra parte, si regresamos tarde a casa, los demás podrían sospechar algo. — _Hace una mueca pensado que no tienen "tanta libertad" para divertirse en pareja. Pensaba a cada momento que ya deberían decir su relación y formalizarla, era algo ilógico seguir ocultando su noviazgo._

— Tienes razón. — _Asiente ante la respuesta de la castaña._

— Aunque… — _Una de las piernas de la castaña se posiciona debajo del mantel de la mesa, la movía "lentamente" entre las piernas del rubio._ — regresando a casa, podríamos dormir juntos. — _Continúa con aquellos movimientos causando que el rubio se agite un poco._

— No me parece mala idea. — _Trata de no mostrarse "incomodo" ante todas las personas a su alrededor._ —

— Buenas noches, ¿qué van a pedir? — _Uno de los tantos meseros se acerca a la joven pareja._

— B-Buenas noches. — _La pierna de la castaña ahora se posicionaba en la entrepierna del rubio._ — Pediremos como entrada el corazón de alcachofa relleno de flor de calabaza, luego como platillo salmón al horno con tomates, espinacas y champiñones y como postre, el cheesecake de limón, por favor. — _Dice esto con una rapidez "impresionante", deseaba que se fuera el camarero para poder "poner una expresión de gozo" sin que este lo viera._

— Muy bien… — _Anota la orden._ — ¿Qué bebida desean tomar?

— V-Vino. — _Rogaba para que ya se retirara aquella persona. Los movimientos de la pierna de su amada eran lentos, pero precisos._

— ¿Qué tipo de vino? — _Pregunta nuevamente._

— V-Vino tinto. — _En realidad, ya no le importaba el tipo o la marca._

— ¿De qué mar…? — _Fue interrumpido por el abogado._

— ¡De la que sea! — _Responde descortésmente._ — L-Lo siento. — _Sonríe con nerviosismo mientras da algunos golpeteos en la mesa con sus dedos._

— No se preocupe. — _Guarda su libretita donde había anotado su orden._ — Si es todo, me retiro. — _Para suerte del mayor, el mesero se retira de la mesa para pedir la orden en la cocina._

— P-Pensé que no se iría nunca. — _No le gusto para nada al tratar de esa manera al pobre mesero, pero se impacientaba por las acciones "no tan correctas" de su pareja._ — ¿Podrías detenerte un momento? — _Sentía que su pantalón le "era muy chico" para su "gran paquete" que deseaba "salir al exterior" y ser introducido "en la entrada de la castaña" una y otra vez como castigo._

— Lo siento, Ukyo-san, pero recuerde hace unos días que usted tocaba mis muslos cuando comíamos enfrente de los chicos, le pedía que se detuviese, pero nunca lo hizo… tómelo como una venganza de ello. — _Sigue moviendo su pie en la entrepierna de su amado, ya sentía aquel bulto, y de alguna manera, deseaba tocarlo con sus manos y desahogar aquella necesidad de atención._

— Tú realmente… — _Mueve un poco la mesa a los constantes toques._ — eres tan traviesa. — _Los dos comenzaban a ser "sucios" en un lugar no indicado._

 _Regresando a casa, Ukyo haría que su amada tenga problemas al caminar._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Lamento si el "comportamiento" de Ukyo y Ema cambio un poco, pero decidí "que sean un poco más pervertidos" para darle sentido a este día.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por apoyar y comentar.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Día cinco: Besándose.**_

 _¿Cuántas veces había besado ya aquellos labios dulces y suaves de Ema?_

 _Ukyo perdió la cuenta al estar por unos cuantos meses teniendo una relación con su amada._

 _Besándola a cada momento, no podía decirse que "no era inevitable" probar esos labios a cada momento._

 _Cada beso, era un regalo realmente especial para Ukyo, ya que Ema demostraba su amor correspondiendo aquellos besos y también "las muestras de cariño" proporcionadas por él._

 _Sus labios moviéndose al mismo "paso", algunas veces introduciendo sus lenguas dentro de la cavidad bucal del contrario y saborear cada parte de este los estremecía a ambos, a tal punto de llegar "aún más lejos", entregándose nuevamente en una noche de pasión donde los dos eran los únicos testigos de ese "acto prohibido"._

 _Sus respiraciones aceleradas al terminar de besarse era algo normal en ellos._

 _Ema siempre tomaba entre sus dedos con fuerza la camisa Ukyo, ante tal acción, este le salía un gruñido en su garganta. Un beso no era suficiente para la joven pareja, sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez sin parar por un largo tiempo. Al besarse, competían entre ellos para dar a conocer quién iba más profundo, más rápido, más placentero._

— Te has vuelto más experta en besar. — _Muerde por un instante el labio inferior de la castaña._ — Todavía recuerdo nuestro primer beso, te sentí tan inexperta, tan tímida con sólo sentir mi respiración cerca de tu boca. — _Da pequeños "toques" en los labios contrarios._ — Y ahora, todo ese temor se va completamente y demuestras tu amor como si fuese el último día, el último instante que fuéramos a besarnos.

— Quiero aclarar siempre el tanto amor que te tengo, Ukyo-san. — _Entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello del rubio._ — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

 _Y de nuevo, sus labios se juntaron, pero ahora, de manera un poco más tranquila, sus movimientos eran lentos y certeros._

 _Sus mejillas ardían, los corazones de ambos latían con rapidez con cada aquel beso, era como si su corazón tratará de salir de su pecho. Esa sensación, era tan normal en ellos; era obvio, se amaban demasiado._

 _No importaba cuantas veces se habían besado, lo único que importaba, era que nunca llegase ese día en el cual ya no puedan "probarse"._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Lamento si en sí no puse una "situación" para aquel beso, pero sentí que era mejor describir cada uno de los besos dados por esta pareja a "poner una historia innecesaria".**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Día seis.- Vistiendo la ropa del otro.**_

 _Ukyo regresaba a casa como era de costumbre después del trabajo. El día había sido pesado, muchos papeles por revisar, varios clientes que atender, llamadas a cada momento lo fastidiaron un poco, y lo único que quería era terminar ya su jornada de trabajo._

 _Estando ya en casa, saluda para dar su bienvenida, pero tal parece que nadie respondería aquel saludo por la ausencia de casi todos los residentes, algunos de sus hermanos salieron y desconocía cuando regresarían._

 _Resignado, decide ir a su habitación, dejar su maletín en su estante y acostarse un momento; los deberes de la casa los haría después._

 _Teniendo enfrente la puerta de su habitación, antes de tomar la perilla y girarla, descubre que la puerta ya está abierta._

— ¿Hmm? — _Observa detenidamente._ — Recuerdo haber cerrado con llave mi habitación. — _Guarda el instrumento con el cual abriría la puerta, después de lo antes visto, no era necesario usarla._ — ¿Quién habrá sido el que entro a mi cuarto? ¿Y por qué lo hizo? — _Decidido, empuja lentamente la puerta. Teniendo un espacio suficiente para pasar, toca el interruptor e iluminar el lugar. La persona que se había encontrado… no era esperada._

— ¡¿U-Ukyo-san?! — _La castaña usa sus manos para cubrir su pecho casi desnudo._ — N-No lo escuche llegar… b-bienvenido. — _Al no tener alguna respuesta de su amado, sólo obsérvala de arriba hacia abajo la apenaba demasiado._ — L-Lo siento, se preguntará el por qué estoy en su habitación y uso uno de sus trajes. — _La castaña tenía abrochada casi por completo una de las camisas del rubio; le quedaba por supuesto muy grande. El largo de la camisa tapaba un poco su entrepierna, si se observaba bien, hasta se podía ver la lencería que usaba en ese momento la menor._

— Es justo lo que pensaba. — _No deja de observar a su amada estando de esa manera. Le parecía buena e interesante la bienvenida por parte de la castaña. Vestida de esa manera, con una sola prenda que cubría su ropa interior, le provocaba varias cosas… debía "soportar y aguantar" la necesidad de "usar y sacar ese amiguito suyo"; todavía "no era momento de usarlo"._

— Y-Yo sólo quería ver cómo me quedaba, sé que es extraño… — _Su explicación fue interrumpida al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. El rubio se acercaba a ella y ponía sus anteojos ovalados en su rostro._

— Te ves muy bien así. — _Ríe levemente._ — Me gusta. — _Sostiene delicadamente los antebrazos de la menor, acerco su cuerpo teniendo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo ajeno._ — ¿Te parece cómoda mi ropa? ¿Huele bien? — _Ante sus constantes preguntas, como era de esperarse, las mejillas de la castaña enrojecieron bastante._ — Me gustaría ver lo que tienes debajo de esta camisa. — _Los pocos botones abotonados fueron retirados, para así mostrar el lindo conjunto usado por la menor._

— U-Ukyo-san. — _Trata de "ocultar" torpemente su "poca vestimenta"._

— No uses tus manos para ocultarte, ya he visto varias veces tu cuerpo desnudo. — _Sonríe levemente._ — Ahora, vamos a ponernos cómodos. — _Se saca su saco de encima, su corbata fue desecha y su camisa fue también desabrochada._

— … — _La castaña trataba de no ver el torso de su amado, pero era en verdad inevitable no verlo._

 _Ukyo tomo la mano de la castaña, indicándole el camino hacia la cama._

— Necesito dejar de estar estresado y ansioso, ¿me ayudarías?

 _La "única" respuesta que se obtuvo, fue el ruido del cierre de Ukyo cuando fue bajado._

 _Y pocos minutos después, los contantes gemidos y alaridos de Ema al recibir "mucho amor~", al igual que le rogaba a Ukyo aumentar la velocidad._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Tal vez Ema no uso mucha de la ropa de nuestro buen Ukyo, pero creo que esa camisa que fue manchada con cosas que ustedes y yo ya sabemos y que no aclarare, fue suficiente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este día.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han proporcionado. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Día siete.- Haciendo cosplay.**_

— ¿Ema? — _La castaña le mostraba un traje que ella llamaba "cosplay". El rubio sólo la observaba desde todos los ángulos, era un traje realmente extraño, pero le sentaba muy bien aunque no quería admitirlo abiertamente._

— ¿Le gusta, Ukyo-san? — _Su traje era como una combinación de "las chicas neko" y una "maid". El vestido terminaba antes de comenzar las rodillas, era de color_ _ **rosa francés**_ _, acompañado con un_ _ **petticoat**_ _pequeño y short corto. Las mangas eran cortas, y estás terminaban con un encaje blanco al igual que la parte baja del vestido. Usaba como complemento un delantal que iniciaba debajo del pecho y terminaba hasta casi el final del vestido. Encima de su cabeza portaba una_ _ **vincha**_ _de color blanco con moños del mismo color del vestido, también, a los lados de la vincha, aparecían unas pequeñas orejas de gato de color rosa francés. En sus piernas usaba medias negras con un encaje blanco al principio. Usaba de calzado unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño de color negro. Y por último, una cola de color oscuro salía por debajo del vestido; era bastante larga, por cierto._ — ¿Y bien? — _Daba una vuelta dentro de su propio eje._

 _¿Debía decirle que se veía hermosa?_

 _¿Era correcto comentar que le excitaba ese conjunto?_

— P-Por supuesto que me gusta. — _Tanto en su nuca y parte de su rostro tenía un tono rojizo._

— ¿En verdad? — _Una amplia sonrisa aparece en su rostro._ — Me alegra que le guste. — _Toma de sorpresa al rubio que "trataba de ver hacía otro lado y no observar a la castaña" dándole un fuerte abrazo._ — Muchos de los chicos les pareció lindo, pero el único comentario que me importaba, era el suyo, Ukyo-san. — _Sus mejillas empiezan a colorearse._

— ¿Quiénes fueron? — _Los celos aparecen por el último comentario de su amada._

— Fueron Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Kaname, Futo, Yusuke… — _En realidad, eran casi todos sus hermanos._

— Ellos no debieron decirte… — _No termino su frase al ser interrumpido por la castaña. Sabía que el rubio estaría celoso, es por eso que tomo la decisión de besarlo para no escuchar más "su queja"._

 _El beso al principio fue lento, a los pocos segundos, aumentaron la velocidad._

 _Ukyo levanto el cuerpo de Ema y lo arrincono en la pared de su habitación. Ukyo usaba sus manos para apretar los muslos de Ema; la fuerza fue tanta, que al dejar de apretarlos dejo unas cuantas marcas._

 _Ema torpemente trataba de abrir la camisa del rubio, tardándose un poco para dejar al descubierto el torso de Ukyo._

— ¿Acaso quieres que te quite tu lindo uniforme? — _Continúa besando el cuello de la castaña._

— No importaría si lo hiciera. — _Contesta como puede la menor de manera agitada mientras cruzaba sus piernas para sujetarlas en la cintura del mayor._

— Quieres repetir lo de hace unas noches, ¿no es cierto? — _Empieza a quitarle varias partes del conjunto de su amada, dejando los pechos descubiertos, listo para "saborearlos"._

— ¿Tan obvia soy? — _Ríe para sí misma por su comentario._

— Me parece bien que des a demostrar lo que sientes y lo que quieres, así puedo satisfacerte de la manera correcta. — _Al ya no contenerse, con una de sus manos libres baja el cierre de su pantalón y deja libre su falo ya palpitante, endurecido (?) y dispuesto a ser usado por un largo tiempo. Aprovechando, usa su mano para bajar aquel short y la pantaleta de la castaña._ — ¿Estás lista?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estando todavía desnudos, Ema gira su cuerpo para tener de frente a Ukyo._

— Ah, Ukyo-san, le tengo una sorpresa. — _No, no está embarazada._ — Compre un traje de mesero para que usted lo use. — _El rubio observa a la castaña por lo antes dicho._ — No podrá entrar al evento si usted no usa algún cosplay o algo parecido. — _Ríe entre dientes. Con sus dos manos toma las mejillas de su amado._

— ¿Qué? — _Tanto sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos "como platos"._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Realmente no sabía que cosplay ponerles, así que decidí por algo sencillo y clásico que casi todo el mundo usa cuando va a convenciones (aunque creo que el traje de maid o de chica gato ya no se les considera cosplay).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado está situación.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Día ocho.- De compras.**_

 _Los amantes caminaban por el los múltiples pasillos del gran centro comercial. Ukyo le pidió a Ema acompañarlo a comprar algunas corbatas nuevas y tal vez, algunos otros trajes para su trabajo o algún evento especial en el cual debe ir formal, como era de esperarse, Ema acepto encantada, así podrían aprovechar para salir juntos sin tener la presión de la familia._

— ¿Qué te parece está camisa junto con está corbata? — _El rubio le mostraba a su amada un conjunto que a él le parecía bueno._

— Mmm… — _La castaña observaba con detenimiento el conjunto._ —no está mal, pero creo que con esta corbata quedaría mejor. — _Le muestra la prenda que sostenía en su mano._

— Es verdad, queda mejor. — _Sonríe ligeramente, su pareja le estaba ayudando bastante a elegir buenos conjuntos, se sentía muy agradecido por ello, que pensó en recompensarle._ — Terminando de comprar todo esto, ¿te gustaría que te comprara algo que te guste?

— ¡N-No es necesario, Ukyo-san! — _Niega moviendo sus brazos a los lados._

— Anda, no me gustaría ser el único que compre prendas nuevas. — _Toma la barbilla de la castaña para darle un casto beso._

— E-Esta bien. — _Sonríe avergonzada._ — A decir verdad, vi en una tienda un vestido muy lindo a mi parecer.

— Entonces, vamos a esa tienda, será una recompensa por ayudarme. — _Posa sus labios en la frente de la castaña._

…

— Esté es el vestido, ¿qué te parece? — _La joven posa un vestido corto de color blanco, con estampado de flores de color rojo._

— Perfecto. — _Con una sola palabra fue suficiente para describir la forma que le quedaba el vestido a su pareja._

— Me alegra que te gustará. — _De nuevo, muestra una amplia sonrisa. En verdad se sentía demasiado alegre, ver a su amado viéndola como si fuese algo valioso, le hacía pensar que eligió al hombre correcto para compartir toda su vida con él. Su amado rubio siempre le hacía sonreír._ — Entonces nos lo llevaremos, me cambiare para comprarlo. — _La castaña da media vuelta dispuesta a entrar nuevamente al vestidor. La puerta en sí era una cortina, es por eso que trataba de quitarse aquel vestido rápidamente por si alguien tratase de ver dentro del pequeño cubículo, aunque la única persona que podía ver, era su novio. Al pensar eso, su acompañante estaba detrás de ella._ — ¿Ukyo?

— Como vi que tardabas en salir, pensé que tendrías problemas con el cierre del vestido. — _Toma el cierre y empieza a bajarlo lentamente._

— ¡N-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola! — _Decía la castaña algo asustada, si algunos de los empleados se daba cuenta que un hombre entraba a los vestidores de mujeres, tendrían varios problemas._

— Permíteme ayudarte. — _Susurro en el oído de su amada._ — Si no hacemos mucho ruido y nos apresuramos, nadie sospechara que estamos juntos en este lugar. — _Termina de bajar el cierre por completo y retira los tirantes del vestido para luego terminar en el suelo._ — ¿Ves? Fue más rápido quitártelo con ayuda.

— G-Gracias. — _Susurra para evitar hacer ruido._

 _Ukyo acariciaba con su mano izquierda el vientre de Ema, mientras que en su mano derecha pasaba por debajo del sostén colorido y apretaba uno de los pechos de Ema._

— Es muy excitante hacer este tipo de cosas en un lugar público, donde varias personas pueden vernos. Es contradictorio decir esto ya que soy una persona que trabaja para hacer cumplir las leyes y nuestras acciones ahora podrían considerarse ilegales. — _Ríe para sí mismo._ — Ahora, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera del crimen?

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Sé que está situación es muy corta, pero realmente no se me ocurrió que más escribir, lo siento.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este día.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me proporcionan, me motivan a seguir actualizando este reto cada día.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ukyo compro unos boletos para un evento de vídeo juegos que se haría en la ciudad; tal vez a él no le agrade ese tipo de lugares, pero sabía que su amada le encantaría ir._

— Ema. — _Le habla a la castaña mientras ocultaba dos boletos en unos de los bolsillos de su saco._ — ¿Podrías venir un momento? Por favor.

— Por supuesto, ya voy. — _La joven termina la conversación que tenía con el pelirrojo. El rubio, al verlos tan juntos, se sintió algo molesto._ — ¿Qué sucede, Ukyo-san? — _Se acerca a su amado, y de manera rápida, le da un beso en sus labios._

— Te tengo una sorpresa. — _Sonríe ampliamente, de alguna manera, tenía mucha emoción en ese instante._

— ¿Una sorpresa? — _Inclina un poco su cabeza hacia un lado._

— Lo sé, no suelo ser de esas personas que dan sorpresas. — _Ríe ligeramente._ — ¡Mira! — _Saca de su bolsillo los dos boletos del evento._ — Vi en Internet sobre este lugar, habrán demasiadas cosas de... juegos. — _Alza una de sus cejas._ — Y pensé que podríamos... — _Ver el rostro de la castaña le preocupo un poco._ — ¿Y esa cara?

— Ukyo-san... — _Muestra una mueca en su rostro._ — yo también tengo boletos de ese lugar, pero tenía pensado ir con una compañera de clase.

— Oh, ya veo. — _Guarda de nuevo las entradas._ — Deberé de preguntarte primero si irás a tal evento antes de proponértelo y pagar para ir, era predecible que irías a un lugar como ese, eres fanática de los vídeo juegos.

— Ukyo-san podría ir con nosotras, así yo... — _Baja la mirada._ — podría presentarles por fin a mi pareja. — _Sus mejillas se enrojecen._

— ¿Ir con ustedes? — _No se siente muy convencido._

— Vamos Ukyo-san. — _Pone sus dos manos en el pecho del rubio mientras se ponía de puntillas para acercarse a uno de los oídos del rubio._ — Tal vez estemos acompañados está tarde, aunque en la noche, la pasaremos solos y... podríamos pasarla bien juntos.

— Siempre me convences de esa manera. — _Suspira agitado._ — Está bien, vamos. — _Antes de separarse de la castaña, la toma de la cintura._ — Sólo quiero una probada de lo que haremos más tarde. — _Pasa sus manos por la retaguardia de la menor._ — Falta algunas horas para la convección. — _Observa a su alrededor por si alguno de sus hermanos este cerca._ — Vamos a mi habitación.

...

— ¡Mako-chan! — _Grita la castaña el nombre de su mejor amiga para llamar su atención._ — ¡Por aquí! — _Su brazo derecho fue levantado para luego moverlo a los lados, su mano izquierda era estrechada con una de las manos del rubio._

— ¡Hinata! — _Al encontrarse con su amiga, se acerca rápidamente._ — Aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por varios minutos, este lugar está muy saturado de gente. — _Se da cuenta que su mejor amiga es acompañada por alguien._ — Hinata. — _Habla en voz baja pero audible para la castaña._ — ¿Quién es este lindo señor? — _El rubio se molesto un poco, ¿acaso era tan viejo para ser considerado como un señor?_ _(No bebé, tu eres muy joven y muy guapo)_

— El es... — _No continúa al estar muy nerviosa._

— ¡¿El es tu novio?! — _Señala al abogado._ — No pensé que tuvieses ese tipo de gustos. — _Guiña uno de sus ojos mientras de la golpecitos en el hombro de la castaña con su hombro._ — Aunque, a decir verdad, es muy guapo. — _Susurra nuevamente._ — Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Imai Mahoko. — _Hace una pequeña reverencia._ —Cuida mucho de Hinata, eres muy afortunado de ser su novio.

— El placer es todo mío, soy Asahina Ukyo, y lo sé. — _Observa de reojo a la castaña._

— Espera, ¿eres hermano de Yusuke? — _Se le hace conocido el apellido._

— Sí, soy su hermano mayor.

— Entonces, si Hinata se supone que es hermana de Yusuke, ¡¿tú también eres su hermano?! — _Se sorprende ante su "descubrimiento"._

— Es complicado explicarte nuestra situación, en otra ocasión te explicare con calma todo lo que ha sucedido. — _Trata de tranquilizar a su amiga, si está continuaba, tal vez su novio se molestaría._

— Ok. — _Rueda sus ojos._ — Pero me cuentas absolutamente todo, no quiero que omitas detalles de nada. — _Se acerca a la castaña._ — No importa si han pasado por momentos picantes, como dije, lo dirás todo. — _Ante ese comentario, las mejillas de la castaña se volvieron completamente rojas, también comenzaba a sudar. Sería incomodo decirle todas esas varias ocasiones donde se ha entregado al rubio y en los distintos lugares donde lo han hecho._

...

— ¡¿También lo hicieron en un vestíbulo?! ¡Qué barbaros! No sabía que fueran tan promiscuos, que escondido se lo tenían. — _Ríe a carcajadas. Su mejor amiga moría de la vergüenza._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Lamento si está situación no fue buena del todo, pero realmente no tenía muchas ideas que digamos, aun así, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Día diez.- Con orejas de animal.**_

 _Ema se había despertado a la misma hora de siempre, debía ser puntual para ayudar a Ukyo en preparar el desayuno y también, aprovechar para darse uno que otro "apapacho" antes que sus hermanos despierten y vayan a la cocina._

...

— Ukyo-san, buenos dí... — _Enseguida noto algo extraño en el rubio, su cabeza permanecía adentro de unos de los estantes de la cocina._ — ¿Ukyo-san? — _Da unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante_.

— _Un movimiento brusco hizo golpearse su cabeza con una de las paredes del mueble._ — ¡Tch! — _Chasquea su lengua molesto._

— ¿E-Esta bien, Ukyo-san? — _Trata de acercase nuevamente, pero la mano del rubio le impidió continuar el paso._

— No te acerques. — _Alza la voz sin darse cuenta que hizo sentir mal a la castaña._ — Lo lamento, no quería gritarte. — _Continúa posando su cabeza en el estante._ — No quiero que me veas, es vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — _Trata de no lloriquear._

— _Da un gran suspiro._ — Cuando me desperté, sentí algo extraño en mi cabeza. — _Saca poco a poco su rostro del mueble._ — Fui al baño que sucedía, y vi esto. — _Unas ¿orejas de mapache? de color café claro aparecía arriba de su cabeza._ — No sé porqué tengo esto encima. — _Se muestra preocupado._ — ¿Crees que sea algo malo? ¿Podré quitármelas? — _Decía múltiples preguntas, pero sin responder ninguna de ellas._ — ¿Ema? — _Ve a su amada._ — ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

— Ukyo-san, usted se ve tan... — _Trata de controlar su emoción._ — ¡lindo! — _No lo logro._

— ¿Lindo? — _Alza ambas cejas, confundido._ — ¿Esto te parece lindo?

— Por supuesto, son tan peludas y tienen uno color muy lindo. — _Trata de alcanzar de acariciarlas, pero no puede._ — ¿Podrías agacharte un poco para tocarlas? Por favor. — _Comienza a comportarse como Wataru cuando quiere algo._

— Está bien. — _Hace lo pedido._ — ¿Así está bien?

— ¡Sí! — _Enseguida, alza sus manos y sostiene suavemente las orejas de mapache._ — ¡Waa! Si son muy suaves. — _Continua tocándolas, sin saber la reacción que tomo el rubio._ — Es tan raro, pero a la vez tan bonito estás orejitas, ¿no le parece? — _Observa el rostro del rubio._ — ¿Pasa algo? — _Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo._

— N-Nada. — _Niega torpemente._

 _Ema trata de encontrar la razón por la cual Ukyo se comporta de esa manera.  
Observándolo por todo su cuerpo, ve que sus manos tapan su entrepierna._

— Ukyo... — _Trata de ser "valiente" al hacerle la siguiente pregunta._ — ¿por qué ha puesto sus manos ahí?

 _Ukyo no era del todo bueno mintiéndole a Ema, así que decidió ser sincero._

— Cuando tocaste las orejas, sentí un gran estimulo y... — _Hace ver un gran bulto en su entrepierna._ — sucedió esto.

— ¡L-Lo siento! No sabía que... pasaría eso. — _Fija su vista en otra parte mientras que sus mejillas enrojecían._

— Ahora que lo has causado, deberías terminar lo que comenzaste. — _Sonríe pícaramente._ — Es malo dejar a tu pareja de esta manera, ¿sabías?

— Yo... — _A pesar de haber visto varias veces la hombría del rubio, siempre se avergonzaba tocarlo y probarlo._

— Si "me ayudas", podrás continuar tocando las orejas las veces que quieras. — _Sonríe levemente, aunque en ese momento sentía la necesidad de atender a su amiguito ahora mismo._

 _Ema asiente levemente._

 _Estando de cuclillas, pasa sus manos por encima de la tela del pantalón, Ukyo siente un escalofrió al sentir las manos de Ema en ese lugar._

— No seas tímida, continua. — _Acaricia la cabeza de la castaña._

 _Baja el cierre y mete una de sus manos para sacar aquel miembro ya totalmente erecto. Ema se detiene de nuevo, exhala e inhala profundamente, cierra sus ojos para acercar su boca ya abierta en aquel falo._

 _Por pocos minutos de haber probado y tocado aquello, unos pasos bajando por las escaleras hicieron que se separaran al instante. Ukyo arreglo su pantalón y puso otra vez su cabeza en aquel estante, Ema, por su parte, se levanto por completo y fue enseguida al fregadero para lavarse sus manos, estaban un poco manchadas de un líquido blanco._

— ¡Onee-chan, buenos días! — _El menor de la familia corre para abrazar a su hermana mayor._ — Onee-chan, ¿por qué Kyo-tan oculta su cabeza?

— E-Es una larga historia, Wataru.

— ¿Me la contarás? — _Sonríe dulcemente._

— Sí, claro. — _Ríe nerviosamente._

— ¿Qué es ese bulto que tiene Kyo-tan entre sus pantalones? — _Pregunta de nuevo el "inocente" niño._

 _Creo que ya era momento de explicarle a Wataru algunas cosas que les suceden a los hombres._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **No sabía si literalmente uno de los personas le aparecían orejas de animal de la nada o usaba las orejas por "estilo".**

 **Si me equivoque, me disculpo por ello.**

 **Espero que les guste está situación.**

 **Gracias por el gran apoyo que me han dado.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Día once.- Vistiendo Kigurumis.**_

 _Ukyo checaba su teléfono a cada momento, Ema se había ido al centro comercial hace unas horas para comprar "algunas cosas importantes"._

— Se ha tardado demasiado. — _Por decima ocasión, observa la pantalla de su celular esperando si recibía una llamada o mensaje de la castaña._ — ¿Le habrá pasado algo? — _Pensaba lo peor._ — ¿Debí haber ido con ella?

 _Una gran preocupación le llegaba al pensar lo peor, Ukyo era de las personas que siempre está al pendiente de los demás aunque no sea de manera directa, si llegase a enterarse sobre algo malo de su familia, recurriría de inmediato y trataría de conseguir una solución a los problemas, aunque en verdad sólo piensa soluciones legales en situaciones que no son de ese aspecto._

— Para que esperar una llamada de ella, si yo podría hacerlo. — _Se da golpes internos por no pensar eso antes._

 _Buscando en su celular el número de Ema, antes de dar click al icono de llamar, el tono de llamada comenzó a sonar… tal parece que alguien se adelanto._

— Ema. — _Responde casi enseguida._

— Ukyo-san, hola. — _Responde algo preocupada, pensaba que su amad estaría molesto, cosa que es verdad._

— ¿Ya regresarás a casa? — _Decidí "ignorar" el saludo para "irse a lo importante"._

— Si, en realidad estoy frente a la puerta. — _Responde la castaña._ — Quería pedirle a Ukyo-san ayuda para poder cagar lo que he comprado, si no es molestia, claro.

— _Suspira aliviado al saber que su amada está bien._ — Por supuesto que no me molestaría. — _Ahora su voz es más suave._ — Enseguida estaré ahí.

— Gracias. — _Dice esto último para luego terminar la llamada._

…

— ¿Y qué fue lo que compraste? — _Pregunta el rubio señalando las grandes bolsas de compras._

— Algo muy lindo. — _Contesta mientras toma las bolsas y revisa dentro de ellas para sacar su contenido._

— ¿Algo muy lindo? — _Repite la contestación de la menor._

— Si, sólo obsérvelo. — _Le muestra el contenido de la bolsa._ — ¿Qué tal? — _Parecen ser trajes de ¿animales? Para ser usados por las personas, como si fuese una botarga. Los dos disfraces eran mapaches rojos, uno de ellos era más largo y grande que el otro._

— _Observa con detenimiento las "compras importantes" de la castaña._ — ¿Eso era lo que ibas a comprar?

— Si, vi una promoción en internet sobre estos Kigurumis y decidí comprarlos. — _Sonríe ampliamente, su inversión del día sí que fue productivo._

— ¿Y por qué compraste dos? — _Esperaba que su respuesta no se incluyera él._

— Uno para ti y uno para mí. — _Le entrega su correspondiente Kigurumi._ — Pruébelo, espero que le quede. — _Comienza a quitarse una de las prendas de su ropa para usar el traje._ — ¿Qué sucede? — _Observa a su amado._

— ¿Quieres que yo use esto? — _Le avergüenza con sólo pensar que deberá usarlo._

— Si, ahora que el clima está demasiado frio, serviría mucho para calentarnos. — _Termina de vestirse._ — ¡Tada! ¿Cómo se me ve? — _Hace una pose algo extraña._

— … — _Sin decir nada, el rubio hace lo mismo que la castaña._

— Ukyo-san, se ve muy adorable. — _Las mejillas de los amantes empiezan a colorearse._

 _Los dos se acercan para darse un gran abrazo._

— Si que calienta esto, eh. — _Ríe entre dientes el rubio, tratando de darle un mensaje a su amada de lo que trataba de decir._

— U-Ukyo-san. — _Apoya su cabeza en el pecho del rubio._

— Sabes, los trajes tienen algunas aberturas, podríamos usarlas. — _Comenta el abogado._

— ¿Usarlas? ¿Cómo? — _Pregunta "inocentemente"._

— Te mostraré. — _Contesta el mayor._

 _Desde ese día, esos adorables e inocentes trajes fueron usados para ¿un extraño fetiche? para la joven pareja._

 _Sí, sería difícil quitar las manchas de los fluidos de los dos, pero realmente cumplían su propósito,_ _ **calentaba bastante los cuerpos de las personas**_ _, hasta tal punto, de hacer aquel acto de amor en varias ocasiones._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Siento que no me quede bastante bien como debería este día, pero bueno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y por ser pacientes en cada actualización.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Día doce.- Tocarse y besarse.**_

 _Ema caminaba por un largo pasillo de una oficina, en sus manos sostenía algunos recipientes que tenían de contenido comida y algunas bebidas. Quería darle una sorpresa a Ukyo trayéndole la comida en su trabajo, además de evitar que el fuese hasta la casa para prepararla, podría aprovechar el momento para pasar tiempo con Ukyo._

— Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿de casualidad está Ukyo-san? — _Pregunta a la recepcionista que veía algunos papeles en su escritorio._

— Sí, Ukyo-sensei está en su oficina, ¿quiere que de aviso de su presencia? — _Responde viendo a la castaña._

— No es necesario. — _Responde._ — Me gustaría darle una sorpresa. — _Sonríe mientras le muestra lo que sostiene en sus manos._

— ¡Ah! Ya veo. — _Ríe levemente._ — Ukyo-sensei le gustará mucho su sorpresa. — _Guiña su ojo izquierdo._

— Eso espero. — _Responde sin tanta seguridad, aquel guiño le había puesto nerviosa._ — Bueno, permiso. — _Hace una pequeña reverencia._ — Muchas gracias, que pase un lindo día. —

— De nada, fue un placer ayudarle e igualmente. — _Sonríe nuevamente, regresando a su trabajo._

...

— No era necesario venir hasta aquí para esto. — _Hace un ademán para darle uno de los asientos de su oficina._ — No me gustaría que te pasara algo en el camino. — _Se pone en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que la castaña._ — Aún así, muchas gracias. — _Se acerca al rostro de su amada y le da un casto beso._

— S-Sólo quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, eso es todo. — _Sus mejillas empiezan a colorearse._ — ¿Le gusto?

— Me ha encantado. — _Toma los recipientes y los pone encima de la mesa._ — Entonces, ¿empezamos a comer ya?

...

— Estuvo delicioso, gracias. — _Sonríe al sentirse satisfecho._ — ¿Te quedarás un rato más?

— No quiero distraerlo de su trabajo, Ukyo-san. — _Guarda los utensilios usados en una bolsa._

— En absoluto, serás una gran compañía de trabajo. — _Sostiene una de las manos de la castaña._

 _Ema se levanta de su asiento para ahora sentarse entre las piernas de Ukyo._

— Oye... — _Se ha sorprendido bastante por las acciones de la castaña._ — estoy en hora de trabajo.

— Ukyo-san ha dicho que no seré una distracción, ¿no es así? — _Amplia su sonrisa; ahora ella quería comenzar con la acción._ — Sólo serán unos minutos. — _Mueve su "retaguardia" haciendo fricción en la entrepierna del rubio._ — Ukyo-san se ve bastante cansado, debería tomar un descanso. — _Su pecho toca el torso del abogado._ — Le ayudaré a quitar su tensión. — _Da unos cuantos y castos besos en el cuello del mayor, dejando marcas de maquillaje en las zonas besadas._

— Tú realmente... — _Sostiene con sus dos manos el trasero de la castaña._ — no tienes límites.

— Ya que gracias a Ukyo-san los videojuegos ya no me llenan, es responsabilidad de Ukyo-san satisfacerme. — _Posa sus manos en los hombros del rubio._ — Está es la verdadera sorpresa. — _Desabrocha algunos botones de su camisa para dejar al descubierto su ropa interior._

— Sabes, me encantan tus sorpresas. — _Aclara el rubio mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro._ — Es momento para disfrutarla.

 _Aprovechando el poco tiempo de la hora de comida, Ukyo y Ema al conocer que "nadie" estaría en la oficina consumaron su amor, tocando y besando al contrario sin cesar. Sin darse cuenta que la recepcionista, desde muy cerca escuchaba los alaridos y gemidos de los amantes._

— No sabía que Ukyo-sensei fuese tan bueno haciendo esas cosas. — _Tapa su boca mientras ríe avergonzada._ — Que suerte tiene su pareja.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Realmente no me ha estado gustando come me están quedando las situaciones de los días, pero espero que a ustedes si les este gustando.**

 **La recepcionista dice "Ukyo-sensei" ya que en la ruta de Ukyo así lo mencionan en su trabajo, es por eso que decidí llamarlo también de esa manera.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dejar sus votos y comentarios!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Día trece.- Comiendo helado.**_

 _Ukyo y Ema daban un paseo por un parque en el centro de la ciudad._

 _Tomados de las manos, observaban los locales de aquel lugar por si alguno les llamaba la atención y comprar algo de ahí._

— ¡Ukyo-san! — _Dice el nombre de su amado para llamar su atención._ — Mire, ya han inaugurado la nevería. — _Señala el local._ — ¿Recuerda que le había hablado de aquel lugar?

— Por supuesto. — _Observa en la dirección que le señalo la castaña._ — ¿Te gustaría ir?

— ¡Sí! — _Contesta espontáneamente._ — B-Bueno, si tú también quieres ir, claro. — _Se sintió como una niña pequeña al responder de esa manera._

— _Ríe brevemente al notar la vergüenza de su amada._ — Vamos.

...

— Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo serviles? — _Habla un joven detrás del mostrador._

— Buenas tardes. — _Responden la pareja al mismo tiempo._

 _El cajero trata de aguantar la risa poniendo una de sus manos en la boca._

— ¿Podría servirnos dos conos de helado? — _El rubio pensó que la actitud del joven era algo irrespetuosa, además, observaba bastante a su pareja y eso hacía molestarlo un poco._

— Claro, ¿simples o dobles? — _Seleccionaba el pedido en la pantalla de la computadora._

— ¿Cómo quieres tu helado? — _Pregunta el mayor observando de reojo a la antes mencionada._

— Doble. — _Contesta la castaña mientras veía los sabores disponibles._

— Esta bien. Que sean dos dobles.

— Ok, ¿de qué sabor? — _Saca dos conos de helado de un estante._

— Yo quiero de fresa. — _Hablo la castaña._

— Excelente elección, señorita. — _Sonríe ampliamente. No era realmente una "elección excelente", sólo quería hacer "un halago" para ver sonreír a la chica._

— Yo quiero de mango. — _Ahora habla el rubio. Ya era definitivo, estaba molesto._

— A la orden, señor. — _Responde al pedido del mayor. El joven cajero pensaba que sus dos clientes serían tal vez hermanos (cosa que lo son) y que el señor simplemente estaría molesto por "tratar" de coquetear a su hermana menor._ — Aquí tienen. — _Da cada cono de helado a sus dos clientes._ — Será está cantidad. — _Señala la pantalla en la zona donde está el precio._

 _Ukyo le pide a Ema sostener por un momento su helado para sacar su cartera y pagar la cantidad correspondiente._

— Gracias. — _Terminando de agradecer da media vuelta para tomar asiento en unos de los sillones del lugar._

— Muchas gracias. — _Al contrario del rubio, ella agradece de una manera menos hostil._

— De nada, fue un placer atenderlos. — _Sonríe ligeramente. En realidad, fue un placer sólo atenderla a ella._ — Que los disfruten. — _La chica sólo asintió para luego ir con su acompañante._ — ¡E-Espere un momento! — _Aquella petición hizo llamar la atención a "los hermanos"._ — ¿P-Podría conocer su nombre, señorita? — _La chica se sorprendió bastante, por otra parte, el señor lo observo bastante molesto._

— Ema. — _Responde extrañada._

— M-Mi nombres es Thomas, un gusto. — _Alza su brazo para estrechar la mano de "su linda cliente". Notando que está no haría lo mismo que él baja el brazo, avergonzado._ — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, el gusto es mío. — _De nuevo sonríe. Ya no quería estar enfrente de aquel chico._ — Tengo que irme... por allá.

— ¡Ah! Por supuesto, perdón si la he interrumpido.

 _Ema trata de apresurarse para sentarse a un lado de Ukyo, como era de esperarse, se le veía muy, muy molesto._

— ¿L-Le gusto su helado? — _Trata de iniciar una conversación para "calmar la tensión" del momento._

— Sí. — _Responde sin voltear a ver a la castaña._

— Me alegro. — _Contesta algo cabizbaja, en realidad ella quería pasar un rato agradable con su pareja. Resignada, se dispone a probar un poco de su helado._ — Oh. — _Se dio cuenta que había quedado helado en sus labios, también que el helado estaba choreando y mancho parte de su pecho. Antes de tomar una servilleta, el rubio se encargo de "limpiar el desastre"._

 _Ukyo pasó su lengua en los delicados labios de Ema._

— U-Ukyo... — _Su amado la tomo por sorpresa ante tal acción. Se estaban besando sin importarles las personas a su alrededor._

— ¿Es su novio? — _Ahora conocía la razón por la cual el mayor se le veía hostil._ — Que idiota me he visto coqueteando con un cliente.

 _Terminando aquel beso, Ukyo observa al cajero, al cruzar las miradas Ukyo sonrío triunfante, dando a conocer que "la chica que le había gustado" era de él._

— Ahora aquel joven ya no te molestará más. — _Sostiene el mentón de la castaña._ — ¿Quieres probar de mi helado? — _Amplia su sonrisa._ — Anda, prueba. — _Su amada acata la petición del mayor. Mientras probaba el helado, él también comenzó a probarlo. Acabando el helado, sus labios se unieron de nuevo aumentando el ritmo en está ocasión._

 _Desde ese día, el joven cajero ya no coquetería en su trabajo._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **En verdad no sé qué decir de la situación del día de hoy 8'DDD sólo que espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Día catorce.- Cambio de sexo.**_

— Ukyo. — _Pronuncia el nombre de la chica que está enfrente de él._ — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no? — _Ríe entre dientes. Esa reacción no le gusto para nada al castaño._ — Lo siento, pregunta. — _Toma un sorbo de la taza de té en sus manos._

— ¿Qué copa eres de sostén? — _Pregunta sin tener ni un toque de vergüenza en su voz._

— ¡¿Qué?! — _Escupe lo que había tomado._ — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — _Trata de reemprender al menor._

— Sólo es una simple pregunta Ukyo, no es para tanto. — _Sonríe ampliamente._ — Anda, no te avergüences, las demás chicas me dijeron que copa son, solo faltas tú. — _La señala._

— A diferencia de mis hermanas, yo no te lo diré. — _Se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a irse._ — Investiga si tan interesado estás.

— Lo haré ahora mismo. — _Al igual que la rubia, se levanta y alcanza a la mayor sosteniendo una de sus muñecas con fuerza._ — Si no me lo dices ahora, tendré que hacerlo por las malas. — _Aprovechando que él es más alto que su hermana mayor, pasa su brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella y la sujeta firmemente._ — ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga por las malas?

— Eres un irrespetuoso, ¿lo sabías? — _Trata de alejar el agarre del menor, fue inútil._ — Suéltame, por favor. — _Sus mejillas empiezan a colorearse en un tono rojizo._

— Oh, que linda Ukyo, ¿estás avergonzada? — _Comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Ukyo._ — Que lindo conjunto tienes puesto el día de hoy, es bastante interesante. — _Con su mano libre, sostiene por encima de la tela uno de los senos de la mayor._ — Es muy suave, pero también pequeño. — _Mueve su mano "haciendo círculos"._ — Pero son decentes, creo que eres copa B.

— D-Detente. — _Pedía la rubia, continuaba forcejeando con el castaño._

— ¿Detenerme? Pero si te está gustando, ¿no lo ves? — _Quita el sostén que cubría el pecho de la mayor._ — Observa, tu pezón está duro, ¿acaso quieres que continúe tocándolo? — _Relame sus labios._ — También podría lamerlos si cooperas y eres linda conmigo.

— Eres tan indecente. — _Abofetea al castaño._

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió. — _Comienza a quejarse._

— "Simplemente no puedo pasar por alto tus actos". — _Dice una de sus características frases._ — Y ahora, deberé castigarte. — _El chico pensaba que el castigo sería "algo sexual", pero no fue así._ — Harás los deberes de todas tus hermanas por una semana. — _Empuja al castaño. Luego intenta abrochar nuevamente su sostén y su camisa._

— ¿Eh?

— Y empezaras desde hoy. — _Y sin decir nada más, deja solo a su hermano mayor. Su rostro estaba complemente rojo, esperaba que ninguna de sus hermanas hubiese visto eso._

— Si que Ukyo es muy interesante. — _Acaricia su mejilla lastimada._ — Me gusta tanto. — _Siente algo "extraño" en su entrepierna._ — Oh... además de dejarme solo, haz causado esto, eh. — _Sonríe con malicia._ — La próxima vez, no te dejaré irte tan fácilmente, Ukyo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **En esta situación me he basado en "Sister Conflict", la versión femenina de Brothers Conflict (más obvio no puede ser...)**

 **En Sister Conflict (recuerden que esto en realidad "no existe", sólo fue creado para el día de las bromas), Ema es bastante sádico y le gusta ver a sus hermanas pelear por él. Ukyo tiene casi la misma actitud, sólo que se "avergüenza" más rápido.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este día.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y votos.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Día quince.- Con un estilo de ropa distinto.**_

— He regresado a casa. — _La castaña avisa de su llegada esperando una respuesta._

— Ema, bienvenida. — _Responde el "llamado" de su amada._ — ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? — _Se acerca a la castaña._

— Bien, gracias por preguntar... — _Observa la vestimenta del rubio._

— ¿Qué sucede? — _Noto a la castaña algo confundida._

— Hace tiempo que no veo a Ukyo-san vestido tan informal. — _Sonríe ligeramente._ — Es un poco extraño verlo de esa manera.

— Bueno, hoy es mi día libre y decidí vestirme de esta manera. — _Observa su vestimenta._ — ¿Acaso me veo mal? _(No bebé, tú estás muy bien siempre)_

— ¡No, en lo absoluto! Es sólo que lo veo bastante diferente, eso es todo. — _Sus mejillas enrojecen._ — Bueno, iré a mi habitación para cambiarme, en un momento vuelvo para ayudarle en la cocina. — _Sonríe por un lapso muy corto de tiempo antes de ir a su habitación._

— Espera un momento. — _Detiene el paso de la castaña._ — Permíteme. — _Da unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a la menor._ — Te ayudaré.

— ¡N-No es necesario! — _Retrocede un poco._ — A-Además, estamos en la cocina... alguien podría vernos.

— ¿Y? — _No le toma mucha importancia._

— Ukyo-san... — _Trataba de no avergonzarse, conocía que el rubio siempre "hacía bromas" para confundirla o simplemente para apenarla._

— Era broma. — _Si termino siendo una broma._ — Ve, te esperaré.

— C-Comenzaba a preocuparme que su comentario fuese real, Ukyo-san. — _Ríe por el "nerviosismo" de hace un momento._

— Pero puede que la próxima vez... — _Su rostro mostraba seriedad._ — no esté bromeando. — _Toca por un instante el mentón de la castaña._ — Te quitaré lentamente tu vestimenta, tocaré todo tu cuerpo y te haré mía.

— ... — _Sin decir nada, sale corriendo para tomar el elevador. No esperaba que su amado fuese tan "pervertido" cuando se vestía tan informal. Esperaba que en ese momento en "que haría todo eso" no esté usando su ropa interior de patitos, ese estilo no era para nada "adecuado" para una joven de su edad, pero le parecía cómodo._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Lo sé, esté situación es horrible, pero en verdad no sabía que escribir... lo siento. 8'D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado y por estar al pendiente de cada actualización.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Día dieciséis.- Durante sus rituales matutinos.**_

 _Ukyo y Ema tenían bastantes "rituales matutinos"._

 _Uno de ellos era siempre levantarse temprano para encontrarse en la cocina._

— Debo apresurarme. — _Se alistaba la castaña para estar presentable ante su amado rubio._ — Es bastante importante la puntualidad. — _Repetía una de las frases que decía el antes mencionado cuando "daba sermones" a sus hermanos menores._

— Tengo que estar en la cocina antes que Ema. — _Peinaba su cabello como era de costumbre._ — Siempre debemos estar listos para recibir a una dama. — _Decía una de las tantas "reglas de caballerosidad"._

 _Otro de sus rituales es salir "como si no hubiese un mañana" de su habitación para estar en la cocina a la hora indicada._

— Buenos días, Ema. — _Saludaba el rubio desde la cocina._

— Buenos días, Ukyo-san. — _Contestaba el saludo mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa._

 _Acabando su saludo, Ema acelera el paso y Ukyo alza sus brazos para recibirla entre sus brazos._

— Hoy amaneciste bastante hermosa. — _Decía al igual que posaba sus labios en la frente de la castaña._

— Eso lo dices todos los días, Ukyo-san. — _Recibiendo en todas las mañanas el mismo cumplido, se avergonzaba cada qué vez que escuchaba esas palabras._

— Lo digo porque es verdad.

 _Antes de empezar con el desayuno, los amantes cerraban sus ojos y sus labios se juntaban para iniciar con el beso matutino._

 _Ukyo daba suaves y cortos besos, después posa un fuerte beso y de manera "tímida", la lengua de Ukyo se coló._

 _Esas sensaciones al besarse eran bastante alucinantes, varios impulsos para "demostrar su amor" aparecían en ese instante._

 _Soltando algunos pequeños gemidos, incrementaban su velocidad, implorando de manera urgente continuar con aquella acción y adentrarse "al siguiente paso"._

 _Se han separado para recuperar el aliento de aquel beso._

— Tenemos unos minutos antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno. — _Comentaba el rubio._

— Ukyo-san... — _Conocía bastante bien la "futura petición" del rubio; petición que aceptaría enseguida._

 _Si, tal vez sus rituales matutinos se repetían una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de cambio, pero no podían comenzar con su día sin demostrarse el tanto amor que se tienen. Besándose apasionadamente y entregándose mutuamente a escondidas de los demás. Pero muy pronto, aquellas acciones a escondidas desaparecerán al pedir la mano de la única mujer viviendo en aquel lugar... y eso, sucederá muy pronto._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **¿Haciendo spoiler en el último párrafo?**  
 **No, claro que no. uwu**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la situación de este día.**  
 **Como siempre, les agradezco bastante por el apoyo que me han dado.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Día diecisiete.- Abrazándose.**_

— Haz permanecido bastante tiempo observando al árbol, ¿tiene algo que llame tanto tu atención? — _El rubio se posicionaba detrás de la castaña tomando sus hombros._

— ¡Ah! No lo escuche venir, Ukyo-san. — _Gira su cabeza para observar por un momento al mayor._ — Sólo observaba como caían las hojas.

— Es la temporada donde las hojas de árbol caen por completo. — _Decía el rubio._ — Es algo lamentable que teniendo sus hojas tan bellas caigan tan fácilmente.

— Si. — _Le daba la razón a su amado._ —Si algún día pasará por una situación difícil, usted sería mi refuerzo para no caer, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, prometí cuidarte y estar a tu lado siempre. — _Da unos pocos pasos para tener su cuerpo junto con el de la castaña mientras enrollaba sus brazos en la cintura de está._ — Te amo profundamente. — _Posa sus labios en el cuello de la menor y da castos besos en esa zona._

— Ukyo-san… — _Unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas._ — yo igual.

 _Permanecieron en silencio._

 _Un fuerte viento arrasa en el lugar haciendo que varias hojas del árbol caigan al suelo._

 _Los amantes sonrieron satisfactoriamente, ellos eran tan felices teniéndose el uno al otro._

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Lo sé, no hay ninguna parte "subida de tono", pero pensé que quedaría más algo así que otro tipo de cosa, aun así, espero que les gustará está situación. 3**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado.**


End file.
